


Sharpe's Birthday Present

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Sharpe's Birthday Present

Sean smiled at Shardul, - his assistant during filming of Sharpe's Peril – when stepping out of the car. Shardul was a likable guy, and after two weeks filming, Sean, who didn't trust easily, trusted him completely.

It had been a long, demanding and hot day, and despite showering on the set, he was already soaked again. He just couldn't wait to step into his luxurious 5-star hotel suite, take another shower and then slump naked on his couch with a cold beer from the mini-bar. With the aircon on, of course.

India was beautiful, he had really fallen in love with it filming Challenge, but sometimes he longed for cool, wet England with it's lush green landscape. Bloody rain that made it that lush, he reminded himself, as he strode towards the reception desk to pick up his key card, and then to the elevator in the far corner of the hotel lobby.

Once inside the elevator he leaned against the wall, trying to not listen to that horrible music coming from the speakers, watching himself in the big mirror on the opposite wall. He looked sweaty, but healthy enough. This time he hadn't been ill – not yet at least – like when he was filming Challenge. He had lost considerable weight then, and had looked pretty ashen during the shoot, only perking up by the end of it.

The minute he stepped through the door of his suite he started unbuttoning his shirt, making his way to the bathroom, He dropped the shirt where he walked, his hand working on the fly of his jeans now. He kicked off his shoes, and stopped to pull of his socks when there was a knock at the door. He froze and cursed.

"Yeah," he yelled, obviously meaning 'no,' "I am coming." He buttoned up on his way to the door, and peered through the small eye hole but could only see a small streak of red, a shirt or something.

"Yeah," he said again, "what is it ?"

"Compliments of the manager Sir," a high pitched voice said, and Sean opened the door just  
a little bit, and peeked around.

He gasped, opening the door widely this time.

"Vig ! What are you doing here, how did you get here ?" Even while speaking his hand closed around Viggo's wrist, pulling him inside.

And of course Viggo didn't answer, how could he with Sean's mouth on his, with Sean's tongue wrapped around his, with his back pressed to the wall and his breath taken from him ?

When Sean finally broke the kiss and stepped back a little they were both flushed. Viggo smiled, his hand slowly caressing Sean's naked chest. "I am your birthday present Sean, that's why I am here. I didn't feel like skipping another one of your birthday's , so I just got on a plane to Delhi yesterday and arrived here this afternoon. I waited in the lobby and followed you upstairs when you came in."

"You just stepped on a plane to India ?" Sean looked at him incredulously.

Again Viggo smiled. "Yes I did. So ? Aren't you glad to see me, or is there something going on here ? I remember the rumours when you were doing Challenge, what was her name again Sean ?"

Sean laughed out loud now. "You mean erm.. Lucy, that's it, Lucy Brown ? You've been listening to rumours now Vig ? I was drunk and it were just a bit of a grope that's all."

Vig's blue eyes scanned his face. "Just a bit of a grope Sean ? Just for fun ?"

Sean shifted his feet, so that he leaned into the wall himself. This was always fun, bickering with Viggo, if only because he knew so well where it would end.

"Yes Vig, let's be honest, you don't have tits, do you ? I like a bit of a handful now and then, you know that."

A small smile curled the side of Viggo's mouth. "Ah.. I see. So how about this film Sean ? Any love interest in it for you ? Another 'bit of a handful' for you this time ?

Sean grinned widely, for a moment the years on his face disappeared and it was roguish young Sharpe looking at Viggo, not Sean. "I can't tell you Vig, it's in my contract to not give the plot away."

Viggo moved a bit closer, his body almost touching Sean's. "I kind of hoped you would be in costume Sean. There's something about those tight green pants that make me.... And then that shirt always open or half open. And don't get me started about that jacket !"

"Well," Sean said, opening the fly of his jeans matter-of-factly, why don't you just close your eyes and pretend ? To answer your question, yes I am very glad to see you, even though you  
have no tits to speak off," and his big hand pressed on Viggo's shoulder sending him down to his knees.

"I like my birthday present, even though it would have been nice if you jumped out of a cake or something. But I am grateful as it is Vig."

And then he no longer smirked, as Viggo's lips were wrapped around his cock, and he knew what would follow, how Viggo would make him forget the heat, the demanding shoot, the young French actress, just by sucking his cock like this, by plucking and playing his body like an instrument, by finally stripping him down to his essence, then bearing him down and taking him.

And how he would still feel hungry for more after that, wake up in the middle of the night and whisper the things he can't say in broad daylight.

But he's learning.


End file.
